IEEE 802.11 defines a plurality of standards for wireless communication between stations and access points (AP). One such standard may include uplink multi-user multiple input-multiple output (UL-MU-MIMO) as a feature to improve efficiency and throughput in wireless local area networks (LANs).
After an AP sends out a poll, the timing of responses from the individual stations is variable. The stations also have different transmit power and link attenuation due to different distances and locations of the stations. If a receiver receives an UL-MU-MIMO transmission in which the first received signal is at a significantly lower power than one or more subsequent signals and is offset by a significant time, the acquisition success of the entire assemblage of packets is damaged. In other words, a weaker initial Physical Layer Convergence Procedure (PLCP) Protocol Data Unit (PPDU) can cause a stronger subsequent PPDU to be dropped.
There are general needs to improve packet acquisition in High Efficiency Wi-Fi.